Ultimate Love
by The Purwhite Stardust Prince
Summary: The DuBaer are Reunited but Thantos is still alive thanks to Alex giving her all her power. After escaping his fate in the Limbo of Light, Thantos decides to get revenge. How will Alex and Camryn deal with Thantos the third time around? T for now but it may be M in the future. Alex/Marcus Camryn/Demitri
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Another Story I feel like putting up I hope you guys enjoy this entire story is movie-wise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twitches.

Ultimate Love

Chapter 1

Thantos Returns

Stuck in the Limbo of Light, Thantos was floating around about to be decided his fate for destroying the innocent of those who believe in the light of love and purity. Thantos could only hate the Royal Family of the DuBaer and hate them to the extent.

"This cannot be! I've been defeated again!" Thantos yelled. "Once I get out of here, I'll punish every last one

"Get used to it." A voice said as three people showed up. One was a man who was in a white robe had pendant of lines which were rays, symboling to be the Sage of Light, another was a woman in the same white robe with a pendant of a heart symboling to the Sage of Love, and another was another woman with the pendant of stars symboling to be the Sage of Purity. Thantos didn't need to look at their faces those three pendants were just enough for his teeth to grind.

"Thantos Dubaer, you have been found guilty of destroying and impurifying the innocent. For your heinous crime, you will be obliterated into nothingness."

As the three Sages revealed their magic. They all unleashed it at Thantos and he began to scream, but suddenly his hand where the moon symbol is began burning, then there was blue light coming out of it and it began to encase his body.

"What is that magic? It's made of light, love, and purity?" The Sage of Purity asked.

"This magic came from my niece Artemis or as she now goes by Alex."

"You don't deserve that power!" The Sage of Love yelled.

"Too bad. Well I guess I can respectfully decline being obliterated."

"We will take that power and give it back." The Sage of Light said and once again the sages began to conjure their magic but this time to take away Alex's given magic. But suddenly Thantos' dark magic kicked in and the three sages soon felt a bit drained, but they couldn't stop. Only when they had successfully completed taking Alex's magic from him, they were able to stop. When it was done, the Sages felt a bit older as they all had a youth age.

"What have you done to us?" The Sage of Light asked.

"Nothing, just a trade. You took my niece's power, I took a 1/3 of each of your lives to regain my life back."

"You have no idea what you've done." The Sage of Purity said.

"Why, what did I do?"

"By taking part of our life force you cursed us by aging, we won't be able to exist!" The Sage of Light said.

"Well if anything, that's what you get when you do stuff for the ones you love."

Just then Thantos had the most brilliant yet evil idea he thought back about his defeats and found out how to win this time. Once again while looking at the Sages had he only looked at the Sage of Love and looked at her heart pendant.

"Thanks for the life and idea. I am going to "love" you if my plan comes together." Thantos then opens his portal to leave out. "Thanks for doing business with me, Sages."

"You won't get away with what you're up to." The Sage of Love. Yelled as Thantos had left out his portal. The Sages looked at each other as if this might be their last time they see each other.

Somewhere around Coventry still, Thantos was looking at the castle.

_Just you wait brother, I'll make each and every one of you pay you will finally understand what it's like when you take things for granted._

Thantos then turned around heading off to his next destination.

_Alex and Camryn or should I say Artemis and Apolla, beware._

Author's Note: Well there you go a quick opener to several chaps hope you can wait for more. But anyway if you like give this a review.


	2. Chapter 2

All righty guys here is the next Chapter for my new Story here. I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: You already know, so please, don't ask.

Chapter 2

The Plan In Process/Telling The Sisters Once Again

Somewhere far away from Coventry, Thantos came across a dark land where the darkness remained after being defeated twice by Alex and Camryn.

"Oh, mighty omen of the Darkness, I have returned."

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere decided to speak.

_"Thantos! I thought you would never return after what has happened."_

"Oh, You can't keep an incarnate down."

_"You have no idea, do you?"_

"About what?"

_"The Dubaer. As long as their hearts are filled with light, love, and purity. there's no way the darkness can conquer them."_

"Funny thing. I happen to escape three sages who happen to represent those 3 entities."

_"You ran into them?"_

"Yeah."

_"No one could survive their fate let alone escape their lingo. How did you do it?"_

"By taking away their life force. Had to give up Artemis' power to do it."

_"Well anyways we have bigger problems."_

"And that would be?"

_"Years went by after your disappearance. And now, It will soon be time for the Dubaer sisters to take the thrones and rule Coventry."_

"Really? What of Miranda and Aron?"

_"They will still rule. But they are about to prepare to hand the crown to their children. If that happens their powers will increase tenfold! And there will be nothing not even us that can stop it."_

"Well that won't happen. Apalla may be crowned but I doubt Artemis will take her place as rightful heir. She's too caught up in her dimension and not focused enough to take the throne."

_"It doesn't matter! One could still be the next ruler of Coventry. And already they learned how to give their powers away. You told them that remember?"_

"True. So what can I do?"

_"You need to drain at least half of both the Dubaer sisters' powers with these..."_ From out of nowhere 2 black and silver pendants with the symbols that matches the pendants of Alex and Camryn's appeared in front of Thantos. _"These pendants will drain them of their power the more they wear it and poison their minds with hatred."_

"Great! Let's see if their love filled hearts be able to stop us this time. They will want to make their magic from love only to find out that they've been weakened."

As Thantos began to plan his next move, he was confident that this will most definitely work.

Back at the DuBaer Castle in Coventry, A light rose from a well which led to the Limbo of Light. And safely landed on the ground. The light suddenly formed into the Sage of Love who began to cry. She cried for a reason however she kept on until Aron and Miranda spotted her.

"Excuse me, Are you okay?" Miranda asked.

"No." The Sage of Love answered. "My Husband and Sister is gone!" Which made her cry even louder.

"What Happened?" Aron asked. And The Sage of Love began explaining what happened.

In the Earth Dimension it was soon summer and Camryn was relaxing on the beach with Beth under the sun nearby was Alex was with her boyfriend Marcus, Camryn had no problem of Alex dating him let alone him being her sister's boyfriend. Alex and Camryn had finished Waverly University, Earning degrees in their Majors, It was clear that Alex, could go for Journalism or being an Author, While Camryn could go for being an Artist. Marcus just had questions but after all this time he knew his girlfriend was a witch and a princess, he asked until now a question.

"Just had to ask, If your real parents ask you and/or your sister to take over Coventry what will you do?"

Alex didn't think about that. She knows that her parents are still in their prime, but if something were to happen to them, either her or Camryn would have to step up and take the throne. Alex and Camryn had the same level of pro/con experience. Alex posessed great leadership qualities, while Camryn, spent more time than Alex in Coventry learning how to rule. Alex had to think real hard of an answer.

"It never crossed my mind until now, Marcus. I'm not sure. I mean, I'm about ready to take my career to the next level. I'm not sure if I'm ready to rule a land."

"Oh you are."

"And you know this, how?"

"Lately I've been feeling your vibes. You sure do have extreme leadership skills. And you're more confident and serious about things."

"I am?"

"Sure."

Alex and Marcus shared a kiss which Camryn saw and had to reply.

"Would you two get a room? I'm trying to relax here."

"If you can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen." Alex said.

"But we're not in a kitchen."

"Point is Camryn... If you don't like us kissing, either look away or move somewhere else."

"And ruin my perfect place for soaking up the sun? I don't think so."

Marcus and Alex continued to kiss as Camryn couldn't believe they were at it again.

"You two are unbelievable." And Camryn began to continue relaxing. Somewhere just a good distance away with no one looking, Ileana and Karsh appeared and walked to the beach to find Alex and Camryn.

"Alex! Camryn!" Karsh yelled. Camryn heard Karsh and looked where she heard his voice. Soon enough she found them.

"Ileana! Karsh!" Camryn yelled. Alex saw Camryn run to them and decided to greet them as well.

"Oh my God! What are you guys doing here? I thought you were staying in the Redora Dimension." Alex said.

"We planned to." Karsh said. "But Ileana didn't like how it was there. Plus the fact that she misses you both has got her tears flowing like a fountain."

"It has not!" Ileana argued. "But I really do miss you guys." Ileana went and hugged them both.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Alex asked.

"Oh, your parents. They wanted to see you two immediately. It's urgent."

"So urgent that they wouldn't tell us what it might be about." Karsh replied.

"Well... Okay we will be there." Camryn said.

"All right. We will wait." Ileana said. As Camryn went to Beth and Alex went to Marcus.

"I got to go to Coventry. Could you take my stuff to my parents' house for me?" Camryn asked Beth.

"Sure." Beth Replied. "Just tell me what's going on when you come back."

"You know I will." Camryn and Beth gave each other a hug before She joined up with Karsh and Ileana.

"Something up in Coventry?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, I got to go see what it is." Alex said. "I promise to come back as soon as possible. Maybe we will be able to talk more soon."

"Okay. I'll walk with Beth to drop your stuff off.

Alex gave him one more kiss before she left with the others. While Beth looked at Marcus, a person out of the crown slipped something in Alex's stuff. And both Beth and Marcus ended up leaving the beach.

Back in the Coventry Dimension Alex, Camryn, Ileana, and Karsh returned and was walking but Camryn stopped for a bit when she saw Demetri.

"Hey, beautiful." Dimitri said.

"Hey gorgeous." Camryn said. As she went to kiss him.

"Ahem! Maybe that can happen after we go see mom and dad." Alex said.

"It can't be that urgent, can it?" Camryn asked.

"Actually it is." Demetri replied. "I can wait. You go to see what is going on."

"Okay. But we are going to finish what we started after I find out what we were called for. Later handsome." Camryn said waving at him seductively.

"See you later, your highness." Demetri said. As he waved back. With that over, they finally got to Aron and Miranda who had worried looks on their faces. And they were beginning to wonder who was the woman clothed in white.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Camryn said. "What seems to be going on? Who's she?"

"This is Valeria. The Sage of Light." Miranda said. "But we do have some bad news."

"What is the bad news?" Alex asked.

"Girls..." Aron said pausing before continuing. "What we are about to tell you is going to be difficult or you to handle."

"Will this have something to do with taking over Coventry?" Alex asked. "Because if it does, who did you choose?"

"How did you find out about it?" Miranda asked.

"My boyfriend Marcus asked."

"Well your boyfriend made a lucky guess. Because either one or both of you will need to take over."

"For what?" Camryn asked. "What's going on?"

"Valerie here, is from the Limbo of Light the place where Thantos was sent to, to be obliterated."

"What seems to be wrong." Alex asked.

"He escaped." Valerie said. Camryn fainted at the two words, while Alex only screamed in disbelief.

Author's Note: well guys there you have it second chapter down. Please leave me a review. Thanks again.


End file.
